New Cullen New Girl New problem
by Jasper's-My-Darlin' XD
Summary: Set a few years after BD. Trixie is sent away from her pack to her Aunts in La Push when her father can't help her anymore. She strugles to cope with the secrets surrounding the town and being so far from her own pack. And then she meets the Cullens.
1. Me and My pack

**Hey. I kind of just blended two of my stories together for this. I love having the wolf theme for my stories lol  
I've read allot of wolf stories surrounding La push and i wanted to give it a go. :D  
Well, here it is. Tell me what you think.**

**SM Owns everything Twilight. Unless im dreaming. In which case; Jaspers MINE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Me and My pack.**

I was sure that the rythmic pounding of my paws on the dirt was the only thing that kept me awake.

_- Hey Trixie? We can handle this on our own you know. Theres no need for everyone to be here._

I snapped my eyes open quick enough to dodge out of the way of a tree.

_- No Josh, im fine._

I replied. I picked up the pase and took a deep breathe.

_- But you've been awake for over 4 days. You have to get some sleep._

Adam tried persuading me.

_- Im fine. Now stop bugging me. _

_- But...._

Josh started to argue.

_- Don't make me go all Alpha on you._

I threatened playfully. I heard them chuckle in my head and they stopped trying to persuade me.

_- Ok, Well, if you won't listen to us, how about we try to keep you awake..._

Ben thought in a tone that if i where in my human form, my eyebrow would have been raised.

_- Okay._

I said hesitantly. Then, at exactly the same time, they all thought the same thing.

_- Jokes!_

They all shouted in my head. I groaned. Great, here we go. Worlds most sexist and rubbish jokes known to man, Woman.

_- Haha, man. Hey Trixie? Do you know why they call humans, man?_

Josh asked. I rolled my eyes and then leapt over a fallen tree trunck and landed with a huff. I shook my body and then continued running the perimetre.

_- No, but i have a feeling your going to tell me._

I replied, bored.

_- Because we're superior._

He said and even in thought i could hear the smugness. I decided to have some fun.

_- hey Josh?_

I asked in a sweet voice.

_- yeah?_

He said hesitantly. I chuckled.

_- __**Stop!**_

I said using my Alpha voice. I heard him fall somewhere to the left of me, creating a loud echoing thump, disturding the sleeping forest. The others barked their amusment from different areas around the forest.

_- now whos superior?_

I said smugly. I heard him growl in frustration.

_- Ok, haha._

He said sarcastically as he started running again. I slowed to a fast trot, not having the energy to continue running.

_- Ok, go on then tell me a joke._

I reluctantly asked. I heard a corus of chears and woundered who'd be the first.

_- Ok, i have one! _

Josh shouted.

_- Calm down idiot, no need to shout!_

Ben scoulded. I rolled my eyes.

_- What is it? I bet I've got a better one!_

Adam said smugly. Trust him, the competative one.

_- Oh shut up Adam!_

Josh shouted.

_- Just tell the damn joke!_

I shouted, louder than both of them to stop them arguing as i took another deep breathe and sniffed the air above me.

_- Ok, Ok.....Why don't woman wear watches?_

He said, a grin in his voice. I sighed and waited for the reply.

_- Why?_

Adam said excitedly. He was so young compared to me. He sounded like a little child. I kind of felt like a baby sitter. They where actually all younger than me. I got cut out of my thoughts by the most annoying answer he could have given.

_- Because theres a clock on the stove._

He answered and i heard the boys start laughing.

_- Well, thats what you get for being the only girl in a pack of guys._

I thought.

_- Aww, you love it really._

Ben said. I chuckled and went to blink but i was too exhausted to open them again. I stopped walking and stood still, swaying untill my head snapped up.

_- Ok, im going home._

I said and started walking to the end of the forest.

_- Finally!_

Josh shouted. I passed Adam on the way and he nodded his head to me.

_- Are you that keen to get rid of your Alpha?_

I asked playfully. I got to the edge of the forest and looked right and then left. Once i was sure it was clear, i walked onto the road and turned left.

_- No, But i'd rather my Alpha than a shell. Even if it is a girl._

Josh answered. I knew he was joking.

_- Do you want me to use my Alpha command on you?_

I asked.

_- No, no, i was joking!_

He said as he laughed. I shook my head as i turned right, onto my street. They knew I'd never inforce my Alpha power on them un less we where messing around or unless it was a real emergancy. I stopped infront of my house and looked at it. I looked at the windows to see if any of the lights where on. goodness.

_- I'll see you guys tomorrow, It's thursday so We'll meet at Ben's house, yeah?_

_- Yeah OK, my mothers working and im sure my brother would like to see you again...._

Ben trailed off, trying not to laugh.

_- Ben? Your brother is the same age as Adam. Thats just wrong! He's like.....4 years younger than me!_

All of the boys laughed.

_- Ok. See you then Trixie._

_- Bye, and there has to be atleast two of you at here at a time...._

_- Yes, yes we know. Go to sleep!_

I sighed. Sleep. I gotta get in the house first. Shudder.

_- You can stay at my house if you want. My parents'll understand._

Ben said. I smiled slightly.

_- No, it's fine. I have to go back some time._

I sighed before shifting back and walked slowly up the steps of my house. I turned the handle slowly and looked around before walking up the stairs. I stopped at the top and listened. I heard my fathers snores echo through the wall and smiled. He was asleep. I then walked into my room, not putting the light on and fell onto my bed. Within seconds, i was asleep.

* * *

I awoke on the floor of my room. _Story of my life._ I looked around and then pulled myself to my feet. I pulled on some clean clothes, pulled back my hair and then walked down the stairs. I looked into the kitchen. My father sat at the kitchen table eating some bacon and eggs on toast. I shuffled nervously before walking in and getting some bread.

"Morning Dad." I said as I buttered them and leant against the counter.

"Morning Trixie, what time did you get home this time?" He asked, an angry tone underneath the calm exterior. I imediatly felt guilty.

"I was busy." I mumbled as i finished the last of my toast.

"You say that all of the time. Rebelling isn't going to help you get through what happened between you and your mother." He said sternly. I threw the plate into the sink, my hands began to tingle.

"Me being out late has nothing to do with that! Just back off!" I shouted angrily before walking swiftly out of the house. I walked up the road towards Bens house, trying to shake off my anger. When i got to his house i knocked before walking straight in.

"Hiya Trixie!" His mother, Leslie greated happily before pulling me into a hug.

"Hi mrs Brown." I greated. She playfully nudged me.

"I told you before; call me Leslie, Mrs Brown makes me sound old." I laughed with her as she lead me into the living room.

"The boys'll be in now, They're having some food." She explained as i sat down beside Ben's father, Keith. He smiled at me and offered me a chrisp. I took one as Leslie carried on. "Adam and Ben have just come in about an hour ago and Josh came a few minutes before you." She finished before smoothing my arm and walking out. I turned to Keith.

"How you holding up?" He asked. Bens parents, along with Josh's father and Adam's uncle where the only adults who knew about us. Only because they once watched as Ben's grandfather shifted- They where all best friends back in the day- and Leslie was the fortunate one to be there when Ben first shifted.

"Im OK. I feel guilty though." I answered. He turned to look at me. He was so much like Ben and Ryan - Ben's 12 year old brother- They all had the same eyes and same colour hair. Dark brown eyes and brown hair. They where all relativly goodlooking.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" He asked, confused. I looked away for a second before looking back.

"I feel bad. My dad's trying to justify me staying out late as a way to get over what happened last summer. He just doesn't get it. " As soon as I'd said that he'd realised what i was getting at.

"Im sorry about that. We did try and tell him but he called it a load of old shit. But it is better if he doesn't know, even if it doesn't feel like it now, the reprocusions of telling him and him reporting it are undescribable. The volturi, the Lycans, everyone will become involved. It's just not worth it." He explained sympathetically. I smiled halfheartedly.

"I know, but-" I started answering but got cut off by a grinning 12 year old standing infront of me.

"Hey Trixie!" He squealed. I smiled and nodded as Keithe stiffled a laugh. I elbowed him in the stomache as i got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, you find anything?" I called as i walked into the kitchen. The boys where all stuffing their faces with toast and grinning at me.

"No, well, we had a race and i won." Josh said smugly. I glared at them.

"I left you to patrole and you have races?" i asked angrily. They looked at eachother and then looked down guiltily.

"Well..." Ben started to explain. I cut him off.

"Thats why i don't like leaving any of you!" I said. They all looked down nervously. I pinched a piece of toast. "Well, i can't really say much. You are just kids." I mumbled. Ben looked up at me.

"Im not that much younger than you!" He shouted. I nodded.

"But i've grown up faster than i should have, you guys havn't." I whispered. I saw recognision dawn on their faces and they immediatly looked any where but at me. I wanted to ease the tension now filling the room.

"Ok Ben, guys, lets run from here before Ryan decides he wants to say hi again." I said as i jumped from the chair and walked to the front door, waving to Keith and Lesley. The boys laughed behind me as we walked out.

* * *

**Heyhey. Please reveiw. Constructive critisism is apreciated :D**

**Abii_Whitlock.**

**xx**

**P.s im trying to decide whether to do two points of veiws or not. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Leaving

**Hey hey. Thank you to the people who reveiwed :)  
****heres chapter 2. **

**I don't own Twilight. Unfortunatly Jasper is owned by SM. :/ Jacksons MINE though. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: leaving.**

We didn't do much that day. Or a few days after that, there just wasn't any need to. I try and be a good Alpha. They are just kids and they've had their lives taken away from them, it isn't fair on them and so i try and make it as fun as possible. We have some games and stuff. We have races, wresteling matches, things like that. I never let my guard down as much as the others though, part of being the leader of a pack; your always on alert. It's been three days since I've been home and the boys have finally persuaded me to go back, to go to sleep. I was not looking forward to this. I walked slowly up the road, dragging it out as much as possible. I hesitated at the door before i reached out and hesitantly pulled it open. I heard the television on and begged that he had fallen asleep. I crept up the stairs and pushed open my bedroom door. I jumped and snarled quietly out of instinct when i noticed a shadow sitting on my bed. I turned the light on and he turned to me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled at me as he stood and walked to me. He's always taword over me but i didn't feel threatened. I had bigger threats than an angry father. Although he may think he can hurt me, he never could. He'll never know, well, he'll never believe that i could probably kill him and that thought alone made me shudder. I refused to make eye contact with him. We used to be so close. before all of this happened; i was such a daddies girl. That was when i was younger, when i was just a kid. I didn't understand the world. I certainly did now, supernatural and normal. He didn't understand how it broke me. He didn't get it, didn't let me heal in my own time, thats why we drifted apart. My pack knew. It had drifted through my head countless times. I wished countless times to go back in time and stay with my father when my parents split up rather than move with my mother. Maybe things would be different. But, of course, that only brought on more grief when i realised it could never happen. I was stuck in my own thoughts and didn't realise he'd started talking again.

"....don't know what to do with you. I tried. I tried as best i could to help you, to understand. I can't though. You dissapear everynight, sometimes i don't see you for days at a time. Im worried. Im constantly worried about you. I can't consuntrate when im at work. You've changed so much since you where 13. I don't know whats happened to you...." He started, his eyes looked torn when i finally looked at him. He looked sad. I felt guilty that I'd put him through so much, he really had tried.

"...You even started to improve after the police brought you back." I flinched." but then...." he paused, thinking. His tone changed when he continued. It was soft, confused. "...Then you changed, you became distant. Your physical apearance completely changed. You seemed....older. You walked around like you carried the weight of the world on your shoulders and nothing could hurt you. You looked defeated. And although you where no longer spending every waking minute in your room, i never saw you. You where out constantly. I don't understand. You where stressed and angry all of the time. I'd hear you cry in the middle of the night and then hear you stomp downstairs and out of the house. I actually tried following you once..." I knew he was talking about something different now. Something he doesn't know, refuses to know. I let the memory replay through my head. I'd seen him. He'd followed me out of the house and down the street. I'd watched him through the trees in the forest as he looked around for me and called me. I'd wanted to tell him everything then. I was so tempted to walk out and show him what I'd become but i was too scared. I was too scared that my own father would disown me.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore. I can't cope with you like this. Im not very good at getting you through this. Maybe someone else can help me. You need help. I told you this when you got back but you wouldn't go to a pychiatrist." He mumbled.

"A pychiatrist wont help me." I laughed sourly. He shook his head and then turned and walked out of my room. I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek as i turned my light off and fell onto my bed. I clutched the pillow to my chest. Why did this all happen to me? As if i had enough to get through in my life, my childhood. I have this whole new world thrown on my shoulders.

I eventually fell asleep sometime in the morning.

* * *

When i awoke, i was disorientated and my eyes felt sore. I goaned as i sat up and rubbed my eyes. I climbed off of my bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before walking into the bathroom. After washing, i walked down the stairs and went to run to the door. I needed to check on the guys.

"Trixie?" I heard my father call and my hand froze on the door.

"Yeah?" I answered, my voice thick with unease. I waited for him to reply. I heard him gulp loudly.

"Come in here please." he said. I turned and walked slowly into the kitchen. He was sitting at the kitchen table facing me, his chin resting on his hands as he leant on his elbows.

"Yeah." I said anxiously. I didn't like the look he was giving me. That boss-like, dominant look. The instinct in me was begining to flare but i faught it back.

"I've found somewhere for you to go. My sister said you could stay with her and her son." He said as he busied himself shuffeling some papers. Without thinking i answered.

"I can't leave!" I shouted. His head shot up at my tone.

"And why's that?" He asked suspiciously. I stuttered..

"'Ca-cause......i just can't, dad!" I shouted. He rose an eyebrow.

"It's not up to descussion. I told you last night, i don't think im doing a very good job so I asked for some help." He continued. He stood and walked over to the kettle, as an excuse to not face me. My nostrils flared and my hands began to tingle. I snapped my mouth shut.

"You don't understand! I can't just leave, i have responsibilites!" I snarled at him. He spun around and his eyes widened at my shaking form. I was going to lose it, i could feel it.

"Your going tonight. Thats it. If i have to drag you there myself, your going. It's not perminent. Just untill you move on from what happened." His voice shook at the end. He was just as uncomfortable about it as i was. I spun around and sprinted for the door, barely able to keep my temper in check enough to remain from pulling it off of it's hinges. I sprinted down the road and turned left. I imediatly ran into the forest and shifted.

_- Trixie! hey, good sleep?_

I was greated with Ben. Good, he's better than the others, at least he's the closest to my age. I was growling with fury.

_- Oh, guess not._

He said. I was pacing back and forth, getting my temper under controle. When my breathing eased he started talking again.

_- What happened?_

He asked hesitantly.

_- Im leaving._

Was the only thing i was able to think before i snarled in anger. He gasped and i felt him change course and sprint to me.

_- What? When? Why? Where are you going? You can't leave us!_

He shouted in my head.I took a deep breathe before letting out a howl, calling Adam and Josh to us. I need to tell them together.

_- I don't know where. Tonight. He wants someone to help me._

I spat as I tried to block the image that flashed through my mind at the mension of it, but i heard him wimper anyway.

_- But....Your our Alpha! what if vampires come and your not here? What are we meant to do then?_

Ben asked, panaking. I felt Josh and Adam shift.

_- I don't know. Please Ben, im worried enough as it is!_

I siad as i squeezed my eyes shut, consuntrating, as i continued to pace.

_- Whats going on?_

Josh asked, worried. I didn't have the patience to repeat it so Ben did.

_- Trixie has to leave! Tonight!_

He said, obviously panacing. Josh and Adam both erupted in blind panic.

_- what are we going to do....._

_- How are we going to patrole without a leader....._

_- you can't leave us we're your pack....._

_- guys?_

_- Oh my god..._

_- how are we going to survive without an alpha....._

_- Guys?_

I hated doing it but it was the only thing that would stop them so that i could talk.

_- __**Stop! **_

I said, using my Alpha command. They all imediatly fell to the floor infront of me. I lay down as well, showing them i didn't mean it nastily. I hated them kneeling infront of me. It was degrading and i hated seeing them that way.

_- It'll be OK. I'll act all normal and i'll be back in no time. I won't need to do patroles, i'll just need to phase so i don't lose my temper as easy. When i do, you guys can fill me in. While im away. Bens Alpha. You all take it in turns to patrole. Two at a time though. I don't want anyone out here alone._

I said calmly but sternly. As i looked at each one of them in the eyes. They had regained their own movement now but refused to stand. They all nodded their furry heads. I walked to each of them and licked them. Josh was the youngest and i antisipated his reaction.

_- Eww, thats grose!_

He said. Me and the others chuckled as i playfully tackled him and pinned him. The others, unable to resist a wresteling match, joined in.

_- Lets just play today._

I said as Ben rammed me off of Josh and attempted to pin me.

* * *

**Ok. Thanks for reading :) Sorry it's not as long as the first. The third one will be longer.  
Anyone has any tips or something, I'd be happy to hear them.**

**Abii_Whitlock**

**xx**


	3. Meeting Aunt Susan and Paul

**Heyhey. Sorry it's not very big. I've already done half of the next chapter so I'll**

**update when i know this chapters been read :) Here it is.**

**My mother once told me that the only time anyone other than Stephene Meyer would own Jasper was in my dreams.  
Which is good, becuase she also says im in my own little word anyway.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Aunt Susan and _Paul_.

I stared out of the window of the car. Trees flashed by as the roaring of the car filled the awkwrad scilence. I was worrying allready. The pull of my pack twisting my stomache the further away i got. We'd been on the road for about an hour now. Thats OK, it's only about a 15 minute sprint. I could do that if there was anytrouble.

"We should be there within the next ten minutes." My father told me. I grunted and he sighed deeply.

"I don't know why your mad. Im doing this to help you." He mumbled, almost to himself. I spun around and glared at him, feeling the familiar tingling sensation in both my hands.

"I told you I couldn't leave and you didn't listen. You called them up anyway! I havn't seen them since i was what.....6?" I shouted at him. I could feel a growl building in my throat and i twisted my neck in an attempt to push it down.

"Yeah. You and Paul used to get along allot when you where little. Your allot alike. Neither of you would take any crap from anybody and i think he liked you for the fact you punched him when he stuck up for you once." My dad chuckled at the memory i couldn't remember. I sighed, the anger disapearing.

"He's changed allot now aparently. Susan said he's very distant towards her and he's out most of the time. I told her about you and she thought that it'd be good for both you and Paul if you stayed with them. You could help eachother." He continued to ramble on.

"I doubt Paul can help me." I said as i resisted chuckling. " Im not hanging around with Paul. Im getting up, going to school, eating dinner and going to bed. Thats it." I mumbled against the window i was - once again - staring out of.

"Just be nice. She's doing me a favour by taking you in. " He asked. I turned and grinned to him sarcastically.

"Then you owe her to be nice, not me." He glared at me.

"Please don't be mean and try and get along with both her and Paul." I rolled my eyes as i turned to look out of the front window. I spotted a sign infront of us, getting bigger the closer we got. I read it out loud as we passed it.

"La Push. Great." I mumbled sarcastically. My dad cleared his throat and glared infront of him, obviously not liking my tone. The rest of the ride was silent. Houses gradually become closer together and people where walking the streets the further into the small town we got. We passed one shop, one school with teenagers walking out. I glanced at the clock. 3. great. It was a tiny school.

"Im not going to that school." I siad sternly as we passed it. My father sighed, irritated. Good.

"I thought you'd say that so i got Susan to get you into Forks highschool instead." He told me. I turned back to staring out of the window. Eventually, we pulled up outside a small house, thankfully infront of a forest, meaning that all i had to do was jump over the fence in the backyard. I smiled as i climbed out of the car and then went back to glaring when i noticed the front door open. I moved to the back of the car and opened the boot. I pulled out my bags and swung two of them over my shoulder as i carried the other. I then reached in and picked up my painting, carrying them all to where my father stood, talking to a shortish lady who was grinning. Yeah, were going to be best buddies. I though sarcastically. When i got close to them the lady grinned and hugged me before taking one of my bags off my shoulder when i refused to give her my painting.

"Wow! You've grown! You where only up to my knees when i last met you and now your so tall. Not as tall as my Paul but still...." She carried on as she led us into the house.

"Your room is up the stairs and to the right. Down the hall and last door on the left. Unfortunatly it's opposite Pauls. Well, I'll make us a cup of coffee while you help her with her bags. We have allot to catch up on." She said happily and then turned and walked into what i assume was the kitchen. I turned and started walking up the stairs. My father following. I followed her instructions and pushed open the bedroom door. I looked around. I was a resonable size. And it had a blue theme, my favourate colour. I wounder if she knew that or if it was just a coincidance. Everything was a shade of blue. I walked in and dumped my bags on the bed. I walked over to where a picture of a beach hung over a desk and took it off it's nail.

"Trixie..." My dad scolded. I turned around and glared at him as he sat on my bed watching me. I picked up my picture and put it in it's place. I smiled at it. The only thing of my packs with me. It was a picture of us all as wolves. Bens father had taken it for us. I was sitting closest to the camera, my head raised as i howled. Ben and Adam where flanking my sides as they lay on the floor staring at me and Josh was flanking Ben, standing, staring at me. Across the bottom he had written 'Gwynnwy blaidd' which means 'white wolf' in welsh. He gave it to me last christmas. The christmas i first became a wolf. I stared at it for a moment before turning around and walking over to the bed. My father was still sitting on it watching me.

"Did you want something?" I snapped. He sighed before standing.

"Don't be mad at me Trixie." He pleaded. I almost felt guilty. Almost. He still dragged me away from my pack.

"You can leave now." I snarled at him. He left the room. I put away all of my clothes and things before walking to the window. I opened it and looked out. I looked straight ahead and grinned, all i could see where trees. I'll go for a walk now actually.

I jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The smell of fish and chips hit me immediatly. I walked into the kitchen and sat at one of the stools surrounding the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Susan turned around when she heard me enter and smiled happily. I guess my father had gone. Good.

"Heya Trixie. I hope you like your room." She said. I smiled politly and nodded. I guess she was being kind of nice. " Food will be ready in about an hour." She said still smiling. I smiled back.

"Ok. I was actually going to go for a walk. You know, stretch my legs." I said, hoping it was believeable. She nodded.

"Ok, just be back within the hour. Paul should be home for dinner. I did ask him." She said. I forced a smile on my face.

"Great." I said sarcastically and then turned to walk out of the room. I got to the doorway when she suddenly called me back.

"Hey Trixie? Don't go in the forest." She shouted. It sparcked my interest and i turned around to look at her.

"Why?" I asked curiously. She gave me a 'It sucks but what you gonna do about it?' look.

"Theres wolves in the forest. They get close to town sometimes." She told me with a smile before she turned around. Im glad she turned around at that point because a big grin spread across my face.

"Oh, don't worry. That wont be a problem."I told her before i sprinted from the room. I jogged out of the front door and then slowed to a walk. I turned onto the path and then looked left and right, trying to decide which way to go. Right. I started walking right. I walked for around 5 minutes, listening to the sound of the birds and animals as the sun set. It was dark by now and I was walking into town. I wanted to look around the town before i shifted, just incase there was any possible way people could see me. And so that i get a feel for what ever surrounds me. It was dark and kind of quiet, untill i looked up from the ground to see a huge shadow edging it's way closer to me.

* * *

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as my hands began to tingle with the adrenaline now pumping through my veins. As rediculous as it seemed, something about this shadow made me want to attack it and anything that made me want to attack it, wasn't good. As the shadow got closer, i began to identify atleast 8, no, 9 shadows. They walked under a street lamp and i stoped where i was. They where guys. And one girl. They where all in their late teens. And then i caught a look of the guys trailing behind, they couldn't have been more than 13. Why where 13 year olds hanging around with what looked like 20 something year olds. The girl was glaring at me and so i glared back. I looked back at the one leading. His eyes where locked on mine as mine where on his. I looked to his right and then to his left. The guys on his left looked strangely familiar but i shook it off. The need to attack growing with everystep they took as i was frozen in place. They where all wearing minimal clothing which was odd because it was freezing. I kept my eyes locked on the leaders, strangely enough, the formation they where in resembled a pack. The leader gave off the auro of power. Just as an alpha does. I bit back a snarl as they walked to me. We locked eyes as he walked past me. He glared at me before stopping and staring. I refused to break eyes with him. I was an Alpha. I was powerfull. And i was in no way scared. I'd never back down. The others all looked at us in confusion as we stared at eacother. I hadn't noticed we'd both crouched slightly and straightened up, as much as it went against my instinct.

"Jacob?" The one on the leaders right called. He ignored him.

"Collin, Brady, Seth and Quill and Embry; Go to the cullens, give him the message from Billy." The leader said, not looking away from me. The two youngest ones, the one flanking the girl and the two on his left, behind a big guy i recognised slightly all turned and walked down the path i'd just come from.

"I havn't seen you around." He said, guarded. I glanced at the four of them left, feeling threatened by only one, the leader.

"I just arrived." I told him, equally as guarded. He rose his eyebrow.

"Where are you staying?" He asked. I glared at him.

"What buisiness is it of yours?" I snarled at him and my head whipped around at the sound of a howl. I turned back slowly once it ended. It was strange. I felt slightly connected to it although i knew for a fact none of the guys where that close .Boy, if they where they'd seriously get a hiding. I wanted to go investigate but these held my interest. I turned back to see them watching me curiously.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. There are wild animals around." He said calmly but sternly. I bit back a laugh.

"I can take care of myself." I answered in a slightly amused tone.

"Whats your name?" The girl suddenly asked as she took a step forward but immediatly stopped when Jacob put his arm out to stop her.

"Oh grow up Jacob. She's just a girl." She snapped at him. Jacob glared at her and then turned back to me.

"Hmmm..." He said as if he was in thought. I glared at him. The girl rolled her eyes and then turned back to me.

"So whats your name?" She asked again. Asthough she had power of me. The instinct to put her in her place flared and i took a step forward, making her step back with the power radiating from me. They all stared at me in shock but then i straightened up and turned to the girl.

"Why?" I asked. She looked back at me and smiled smugly, raising an eyebrow.

"Curious." She answered. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Trixie." I answered confidently. Something flashed across all of their faces and then the leader, Jacob, turned to the one on his left.

"Ahh, Trixie." he said, obviously heard who i was. "It was nice to meet you but we need to be going. Paul can walk you home." He turned to the one on his left who nodded. And with that, he left. I watched him go and he kept glancing over his shoulder to look at me. What was it about him?

"Paul?" I asked, shocked. He'd become.....attractive. He grinned smugly at me, seeing me looking at his body.

"The one and only." He said as he started walking. I turned back to where the other two had disapeared, longing to shift and go for a run. Or more importantly, to check on the guys.

"Hey, you coming or what, i don't want to be standing out here all night." He shouted at me. I turned around and glared at him. Yeah, sure dad, were going to get along brilliantly. i though sarcastically before following him. I can sneak out of the window in my room later tonight.

* * *

** Thanks for reading. Please reveiw just to say, like, one word. Just so i know**

**It's being read. I wanna know what everyone thinks of it :D I can't wait to**

**bring in the Cullens.**

**Abii_Whitlock**

**xx**


	4. First Lesson and Macho man

**Sorry It's been AAAAAAAAAAGES Since I updated last but I have two more stories (Non-fanfiction) and since they where**

**close to finishing i thought I'd do them first. This is the longest chapter I've done. I've already finished the next chapter**

**But i want to know what you think of this first.**

**Unfortunatly, SM was the amazing person who came up with Jasper and the other twilight people. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : First Lesson.**

Whether subconsciously or not, Paul stayed one step behind me. It confused me to no end. It's what a pack did to an alpha and i didn't understand it. He seemed to realise it too half way home and so lengthened his strides. We eventually got home, or back to the house and he let me go ahead of him. We both walked into the kitchen, one behind the other. Everything was set up and ready and when Susan spotted us both standing there, she smiled and called us in. I was sitting opposite Paul with Susan to my left. As she set our dishes down, i couldn't help but notice that Paul had a major amount of food and i had little. Susan sat down and looked at me.

"Your father said you hardly eat." She explained. I smiled and nodded.

"I have the metabolism to last me a few days." I explained. Paul rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, not believing me. I grinned sarcastically at him.

"Yeah. It runs in the blood." I explained. He chuckled but let it go. Susan watched us both eat a bit before she started eating.

"What about you? You can certainly eat allot." I stated. He grinned and looked at me.

"Runs in the blood." He said mocking me and then chuckled when i glared at him.

"Paul? Trixie isn't old enough to drive yet. Could you drive her to school tomorrow please?" Susan asked. Both me and Paul dropped our forks and looked to her in shock.

"I can run!" I blurted out before i could stop myself. Paul frowned in confusion at me and then turned back to his mother.

"But mam..." Paul started but his mother waved him off.

"No buts Paul. It's not that far." She said and then lifted her plate and walked to the sink. Both me and Paul glared at eachother.

"I have to go to Jacobs." He said angrily. I could see his body shake slightly as he hid his hands under the table.

"You spend all of your time at Jacobs, Give Rachel a break. It won't hurt just to take her to school." She picked up our finished plates and put them in the sink. I was beginning to feel tingly but there was something else. I felt like......i needed to be in controle. I bared my teeth slightly and tightened my position. Paul backed off slightly all though now looked both confused and angry.

"Fine. I'll go tell Jake." He finally spat and jumped up from his seat. He stormed out to the front door and slammed it behind him as i stared after him in shock.

"He's always like that now. He used to have a temper before but now it's become terrible. And he spends nearly every hour of everyday with Jacob and others. The parents of the other children he's always around have noticed the same thing about them. We're worried it's a gang." She continued to ramble on as i stared after Paul. I had the strange pull to follow him.

"Im going to go to bed. Goodnight." I told her. She smiled at me and told me goodnight before i ran up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and folded up my quilt to make it look like i was there. I walked over to the window and opened it, just as a howl echoed through the forest. Without a second thought, i leapt from the window and shifted before running into the forest.

_- Trixie! Oh my god. We where getting so worried when you hadn't shifted!_

Ben said as i dodged in and out of the trees, following the pull i felt.

_- Hey guys. You alright?_

I asked, trying to distract myself as well as check on them.

_- Yeah, nothing interesting._

Adam answered.

_- I take it Josh has gone home?_

I asked as i noticed a clearing.

_- Yeah. He was knackered._

Ben laughed. I slowed to a walk and then crept to the edge of the trees. There where a group of guys all standing infront of one guy. I crept forward more to try and hear the conversation. I just caught the end of it.

"....Just ignore it. Act normal and take her to school." The leader, Jacob i now recognised as, said. I looked closer at the one who was standing on his own and recognised the prominent features on his face. Paul. How did he get this far? He didn't leave that long before me. Paul nodded and started to walk away. Jacob turned to the others.

"He's right though. There is something odd going on. We'll have to keep an eye on her." I growled quietly. Im not odd. Im....unique. i chuckled.

_- You can say that again._

Ben said in my head.

_- Shut up you idiot._

I turned back to Jacob. I couldn't see Paul now so i was guessing he was back home, or making his way.

"Maybe Carlisle can help." One of the young ones said.

"Shut up Seth. Just because you want an excuse to suck up to the bloodsuckers." One of the guys spat at him.

"Jared, enough!" Jacob shouted. "Seth's right. Maybe he can help." He finished before walking to the door of his house. The others followed. I went to walk forward but i stepped on a twig which snapped loudly in the silence. I was sure that they couldn't have heard that but when i turned to look at them, they where all staring directly at me.

_- Shit._

I thought as i turned and started running through the forest. It took less than a few seconds before i heard them behind me. I couldn't go back to the house. Damn it.

_- Whats wrong?_

Ben asked, worried.

_- Nothing. I'm being chased._

Well, that was a stupid answer, even on my part. The second completely contradicted the first.

_- Oh my god. Should we come down there?_

Adam said panacing.

_- No, it's just guys._

I thought and then listened. They where keeping up with me.

_- Ok, fast guys._

I picked up the pase and circled the forest once more before heading back to the house. As i was running, i could no longer hear the footsteps around me. I continued to sprint in a straight line to the house, except to get away from trees. I closed my eyes for a split second and when i opened them, a huge grey wolf was standing opposite me, staring off to my right. I didn't get a chance to stop and so ran flat out into it. It howled as i hit it's side and then scrambled to it's feet. It was huge. About three or four times bigger than I was. It snarled at me and i growled back. We began pacing in a circle.

_- Oh my god Trixie! We're coming!_

Ben shouted. I almost lost concentration.

_- No your not._

I told him as i bared my teeth further. I took a deep breath. It was a shewolf. They have slightly sweeter scents than the others.

_- Wow, a girl wolf. Do you think she's human too?_

Adam asked hopefully. I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

_- Don't be stupid._

The shewolf suddenly launched herself at me. I was quick enough to dodge out of the way and she slammed into the floor. I took advantage of this to try and enforce my power, see if it did anything.

**- Stay!**

I shouted in my head. I was shocked when she suddenly fell to the floor. We both stared at eachother with looks of confusion on both of our faces.

_- It worked._

Ben said, also in shock.

_- yeah, i know._

I gasped. The boys chuckled.

_- Looks like your more powerful than you thought._

Ben said laughing.

I chuckled.

_- Yeah, guess so._

I was caught off guard when i suddenly heard pounding feet all around me. I swiftly spun around and sprinted to the house. I could see my window from here as i sprinted. It was getting closer and eventually, i leapt up into the air.

_- Im off. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow._

I quickly shifted and gripped onto the side and pulled myself through. I closed it silently and walked over to the bed.

* * *

The really annoying sound of my alarm woke me in the morning. I'd forgotten how annoying it really was. I havn't been to school in over 3 or 4 months. I pulled myself out of bed and pulled on my clothes before walking to the bathroom. I could hear Paul and Susan already downstairs. By the sounds of it, they where arguing. Great. I washed up and then walked downstairs. I hesitantly walked into the kitchen. Paul was sitting at the table and susan was making some toast. when i walked in, Paul turned and stared at me intently as though trying to find an answer.

"What?" i asked as i sat down opposite him. He didn't answer and just continued to stare at me. I glared at him untill Susan set down a plate of toast infront of me. It didn't get unnoticed to neither me nor Paul that she set the plate down especially hard.

"Why are you going to forks high?" Paul suddenly asked as i took a bite of toast. I glared at him and waited untill I'd finished eating it before answering, just to piss him off. I could tell it was annoying him and grinned smugly.

"Because I don't want to go to the shitty La Push school." I spat at him and then smiled sarcastically.

"Hey Trixie. We don't like language like that here." Susan said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and i finished my toast in silence. Paul continued to stare at me untill I'd finished.

"Why do I have to take her? She said herself she can run." Paul suddenly said, sounding annoyed. Susan spun around and glared at him.

"Don't be so silly, she's not running to Forks from here, no one can." I quickly looked down to try and hide the grin that was spreading across my face. Paul chuckled quietly and i was sure He'd seen me. I glanced up at him to see him staring at his mother.

"I wouldn't be so sure mom." He chuckled. She rose an eyebrow at him. "Fine. I'll take her. I need to talk to some people there anyway." He stood up quikly and walked to the door.

"Hurry up. Im not waiting." He shouted at me angrily. I glared at him.

"Im ready!" I shouted back as i stood up, waved goodbye to Susan and then followed Paul outside and to his truck. I climbed into the passenger seat and then put my hand back to find the seat belt. Only, i couldn't find it.

"It had to be cut off." Paul mumbled as he started the car. He seemed reluctant to talk about it. I wanted to annoy him and so asked about it.

"Why?" I asked and grinned when he growled at me. I could feel my insides tensing with the strain to keep from shouting at him or growling back. Showing my dominance. I clutched onto the seat to help.

"It wasn't fast enough." He mumbled and then grinned sarcastically at me.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He shot me a look that told me to drop it. I had no intension of doing so. Untill i heard a howl in the distance. Paul quickly glanced out of the window and looked around the woods that where thinning around us now that we where entering Forks.

"Shit. I knew it. Damn." He mumbled to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop. Drop me off here." I shouted to him as i reached for the handle. He immediatly slammed on the breaks.

"Wait, I can't just let you get out now. It'll take you atleast 15 minutes if you flat out sprint!" Paul shouted from inside the car. I grinned and looked in at him.

"Oh not for me, im a fast runner." I chuckled and slammed the car door before starting to jog. He drove next tto me and rolled down the window closest to me. He lent across the seat.

"Listen, theres these people called the Cullens. Your going to be told about them. Just...." he hesitated and looked out the window before back to me. "Stay away from them Trixie." He said seriously. With that, he stopped the car and i continued to jog, confused. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see him watching me.

I rolled my eyes and decided to just go for it. I started sprinting. It felt brilliant. I was going at least 40 miles an hour. I quickly darted into the trees as a short cut and continued to sprint. I jumped over the fallen trees and took deep breathes to take in as many scents as i could. There where so many. And strangely enough, I didn't smell any of the wolves. Why is it only here that there are no wolves?

I eventually got to the school and looked around before walkinh out of the forest. Just checking to see if there was anyone watching me. I walked slowly across the carpark, very aware that most of the population was staring at me.

Suck it up Trixie, i thought. I walked to the front desk and sat in the waiting room for the receptionist to finish on the phone. I slouched in the chair and watched people walk past. They'd stare at me but where subconciously intimidated. Good, saves me kicking they're asses. I have enough things to worry about.

A tall big built guy with ear length pure black hair, probably a sporty person by the look of him walked in the front door with two girls hanging from his arms. They all turned to look at me and i stared back, refusing to back down. He grinned crookedly at me. I felt my stomache turn almost painfully but didn't smile back.

I rose my eyebrow at him. He had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. It was.....amazing. He stopped walking and stared at me curiously. The girls glared daggeres at me. I broke eye contact with the the macho man and glared at the girls, each in turn. I bared my teeth and growled quietly as i stood. The two girls both took a step back but the guy stood watching me with a curious expression on his face. He was just about to come over when a voice called behind me.

"Hey sweety. You want to come through?" I turned to see the receptionist standing there, glancing from me to the guy nervously. She turned and held open the door to a little office. I turned around but looked over my should to see the guy still watching me but with a brown haired girl next to him, she had her hand pressed onto his chest. Should have known he'd be with someone. I shrugged and turned around, walking into the office. She closed te door behind me and walked into a joining room as i sat in the chair. She walked bakc in.

"Okay, I've just called someone - who's in two of the same classes as you - to show you around. She's very nice although there are allot of rumours going around about her and her family. Just ignore them." She handed me a paper. "Heres your scedual." I shoved it in my back just as there was a soft knock at the door. The receptionist smiled at me.

"Here she is." She walked over to the door and opened it, letting the person in. I immediatly recognised the girl as the one who had her hand on macho mans chest. She walked in and smiled at me. I stood up through reflex of a situation i didn't understand. There was something remarkably famliar about this girl. And macho man come to think of it. She had the bmost unusal coloured eye's I had ever seen. golden. She walked over to me as i watched her curiously. She didn't reach for my hand. I watched her movements carefully. They where slow, calculated. She moved with grace although she seemed to think about her movements. Much like i have too.

"Trixie, this is Isabella Maeson." The receptionist said, pointing to who i now knew as Isabella.

"Bella." She corrected nodding to me. I nodded stifly back. The receptionist obviously didn't like the way i was acting. well, Stuff her.

"Bella, this is Trixie Jackson." The receptionist introduced. I had a sudden thought as she said my name and reached out my hand. Bella looked at it shocked before reaching to it. The moment her hand touched mine, the hairs stuck up on end. I felt a tightening in my stomache and by the look on her face she must have felt soemthing too. I had the sudden urge to bare my teeth but i bit my tounge and quickly let go, stepping back a few times. The buzzer went suddenly, making me jump.

"Okay, hurry now and get to class. If you need anything or have any trouble, just come down to the office." The receptionist called as we walked out. We turned left and walked down a hallway. You couldn't hear either of our footsteps.

"Is everyone here that annoying?" I asked as we turned a corner. She laughed and again, my hairs stood on end. I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Yes. I guess they are. Most of the students are the worst." She replied. I turned to look at her. She looked really pale, but not...ill.

"Huh, great. Just what I need." I mumbled , not intending for her to hear me.

"What lesson do you have first?" She asked. I looked at the timetable.

"Geography." I mumbled. She smiled.

"Great, so do I! And my brother and friend does aswell." She said happily. I didn't know whether to smile or glare.

"Hey, Mrs Eveeans told me you moved down here from the Toro reservation. " She stated. I nodded as I took in all of the scents around here. There was a strange....eary smell I couldn't place.

"Who are you staying with? If you don't mind me asking." She continued. I stopped taking deep long breathes and turned to look at her, she looked genuingly curious.

"Im staying with my aunt and cousan." I told her as we started climbing up some stairs.

"Really? Aw, thats nice. I never had a cousin. " She told me. I smiled to her.

"Your free to have mine. He's an arsehole!" I said smiling for the first time since i got here. She chuckled.

"Whats his name, maybe i know him." She asked as we stopped infront of a door.

"He doesn't go to this school." I told her. She looked thoughtfull but before she could ask what school he goes to i continued. "I don't think he goes to school anymore. He lives up in La push. His names Paul." To my surprise, she smiled at me.

"I know Paul!" She said happily. I couldn't help smiling. She seemed genuinly nice. "Him and Jacob are....friends." She explained.

"I know Jacob." She looked shocked. "And....Leah? and the others. Bumped into them last night." She nodded but still looked slightly confused and turned to open the door.

"Guess we have to go in then. Lucky the teacher is late again." She mumbled as we opened the door. There was such a loud noise coming from the room, that immediatly vanished as i entered. I felt my cheeks buring and hands tingling. I followed Bella. She walked over to the far end and wrote on a pice of paper at the techers desk before looking around the room.

"Hey Trixie." I spun around and noticed Jacob sitting on one of the tables. Looking huge against everyone else. My body tensed, as did his as he stood. Bella cleared her throat.

"Jake." I greeted. A little too meanly. Bella stood inbetween us, obviously feeling the tension.

"Trixie, sorry but theres only one seat left. It's at the back." She told me, pointing me to the back of the class. I nodded and started walking to the back, refusing to break eye contact. Jacob finally broke it when Bella slapped his chest and then whispered something into his ear. I turned around to see a girl grinning and waving at me from teh back. I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair by her. The two boys infront of us turned around to stare at me.

"Im Jessica!" She squealed happily. I nodded in her direction as i glared at the boys who where smirking at me.

"What?" I hissed at them. They both chuckled.

"Im Darren and this is my man, Pete ." The one directly opposite me said. He held out his hand as he smirked. "You look like you like it rough. So do i, babe. So do i!" He winked. I felt physically disgusted but I decided to have some fun. I gripped his hand and squeezed it tightly as i lent in close to his face. He was breathing heavy, trying to act brave as i crushed his fingers.

"Im Trixie and im not interested." I whispered into his ear and then gave his fingers one last squeeze before letting go. He screamed and flew up, tripping on his chair and crashing to the floor. I chuckled as everyone turned around and started laughing at him. Pete was staring at me in shock, as was Jacob and jumped up, cradeling his hand and he sprinted to the door.

"You broke my fingers you bitch!" he yelled at me.

"Aww, I thought you liked it rough." I called after him, grinning. He ran out of the room as i clapped my hands together laughing. "This is going to be fun!" I shouted. Just as the door crashed open.

"Hey guys, you missed me?" Someone shouted loudly. My face immediatly fell as macho man entered the room. Jake was still staring at me but i refused to make eye contact with him. Instead, i stared at macho man. He walked over to Bella and Jake. Slapping Jake across the head and warpping his arm around Bella. She said something to him before he glanced my way. His eyes widened before he grinned the most sexy grin i have ever seen on anyone other than Josh Hartnett.

"Hey, It's growler!" He shouted. I gasped in shock and nearly choked on the sweet I'd just put in my mouth. Jacob turned around and stared at me again. Macho Man jumped onto the table with little effort as Bella shouted at him to get down. Jake looked tense, glancing from me to macho. I watched as he stepped across the tables, people moving for him. He reached the table infront of me and fell onto the seat, sitting on it backwards leaning his arms on the back as he stared at me grinning as i stared back, not impressed. The girl beside me was hypaventalating. I lent towards him.

"I think you should go, before she passes out." I whispered to him. He chuckled deeply. His breath blew onto my face and my head spun. I was highly aware that everyone was watching us. Macho man grinned at me before leaning across the table and kissing Jessica on her cheek.

"Hey Jess, long time, no see." He mumbled. I watched everything he did with amazement. He was allot like Bella. He, too, was pale and moved as though he thought about it. He sat back down and turned back to me. He lent forward slightly but i put my hand up.

"Try that on me and I'll break your nose like I broke his fingers!" I threatened seriously. He looked shocked and then highly amused.

"Who's fingers did you break?" He asked excitedly. I fought against the smile playing at my lips. He looked so childish.

"Darrens." I told him. He chuckled.

"Brilliant. The idiot couldn't charm a woman if his existance depended on did he do?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and smirked as i lent forward. He lent forward too, looking excited.

"He told me he liked it rough. He didn't specify so im afraid i may have been a bit too rough." I smirked at his shocked expression.

"Oh my god, Luke Cullan is speachless. I never thought I'd see the day!" Jake shouted from across the room. Both him and Bella where laughing. Everyone had gone back to their own conversations now. Apart from Pete and Jessica who where watching us. Macho man, well, Luke, snapped out of it and shot up, jumping on the table in one swift motion. He pointed to me.

"Did you hear what she said?!" He shouted to Bella and Jake. I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus, Calm down. It's not like I flashed you."I told him in disbelief. He turned and smirked at me.

"Yet." He said confidently. I glared at him.

"You've got no chance!" I told him, shaking my head.

"You'll see." He grinned and winked at me before turned around and sitting in a seat next to Bella with Jake beside him. Moments after he sat, the teacher walked in.

* * *

**Told you it was a longer chapter :D**

**Hey, thanks for reading. Updates shouldn't be this long again. Oh and sorry about the other message thing, I forgot to eddit the chapter :S Sorry!**

**Reveiw please :)**


	5. Strange People at forks high

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been SO long! I wouldn't be surprised if your not reading it anymore lol**

**But if you are, thanks dudes!**

**I just realised, well, about 15 mins ago, I've missed out a chapter.**

**God, that must've been confusing!**

**I've decided, to make up for not updating in ages, im going to update a few chapters :)**

**Hope you like them.**

**Disclaimer : Yeah, you already know i don't own Twilight. As much as i want to.**

* * *

I wrote down the notes the teacher was writing as i sat-bored-in a classroom full of people i didn't know. Brilliant, huh? All i wanted to do was check on the guys. I wanted to see if they where doing OKay without me.  
"Miss Jackson? Would you like to join us?" I shook my head and looked up to see the whole class watching me, including the snobby nosed woman at the front. I made a disgusted face before replying.  
"Not really. I'd actually like to go home and be with my.....friends. I don't need school." And with that, I stood and started walking out of the classroom. As I got to the door, She stopped by calling my full name.  
"Why do you not need school? Do you think you are to good for education?" She asked. I smiled sarcastically at her.

"I don't think academic achievement will get me very far in my type of lifestyle." She stared at me in shock as i chuckled. Everyone was confused and i loved it. I opened the door but froze the instant I heard a deep voice behind me. It made my hairs stick on end.  
"I'll join you there Trix." I felt rather than heard a presence behind me and turned to see Luke grinning.

"Luke, don't-" I heard Bella call from inside the classroom before we left. We started walking down the hall, side by side, before we heard the door open again. We both turned back at the same time to see Bella glaring at Luke and Jake looking quiet smug. He chuckled.  
"Nice one guys, that was a snore fest." He said slapping Luke on the shoulder.  
"That was stupid Luke!" Bella scolded him. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my neck. It actually felt strangely comfortable which is why, i think, i freaked out. I felt my hands tingle and Jake suddenly stopped laughing and turned to look at me confused.

I stepped away from Luke so that his arm fell from my shoulders. I pointed to him, trying so hard not to bare my teeth or growl. Or worse, shift. I'm sure that'd be hard to explain to humans who live in the boring town of forks where the most exciting thing that happens is that It's sunny. Which, thankfully, doesn't happen much. I'm sure trying to explain why I'm glowing wouldn't be as hard as shifting, but still.  
I pointed to Luke.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted through gritted teeth. They all looked shocked. " One more time. One more time and I swear to god; I will hurt you!" I promised before gripping Bella's sleeve and pulling her down the corridor. The boys had the sense not to follow.  
"Are you OK?" She asked nervously. My hands where still tingling. "Your hands feel very warm." She noted. I glanced at her.  
"It's genetic." She rose her eyebrow. "Kind of." I mumbled to myself. We slowed to a walk. I glanced at my time table. "I have art now. Where do I go for that?" I asked her calmly. She looked like she was trying to think about it but my acute eye site made it easy for me to realize she was faking. Why would she be faking?

"Thats just up the corridor. My sisters are in this class!" She said happily. "You'll like them! Alice is very....hyperactive i guess you could say. Just ignore Rosalie, she can be a bit hostile at times but she doesn't mean it." She told me as we walked in front of a room.  
"Okay. Thanks Bella." I said before walking into the room. I walked over to the teachers desk. he glanced up at me, shook his head before pointing to a chair at the back. There was a small sized girl bouncing up and down slightly in her seat on one side and on the other, was Darren, the guy from Geography. Wonderful.  
"Are you going to take your seat today, Miss Jackson?" The teacher said sarcastically from behind me.  
"Bite me." I mumbled as i walked to the back. As i sat down, the people in the class started talking about me again.  
"Hello. You must be Trixie. I'm Alice!" I turned to see the small girl say happily to me. She was also pale and reminded me allot of Bella. She even had the same eye colour. I nodded as a piece of paper was placed in front of me.

"Your Bella's sister." I stated. She nodded happily. I turned back and started sketching my picture.  
"Hey Trix?" Darren called from beside me.  
"Don't call me Trix." I said, without looking up.  
"Okay. _Trixie._"He corrected. "I'm willing to admit it was probably my fault you broke my fingers. I pushed. Your not used to it, i understand." I looked up at him and glared dangerously. He visibly recoiled.

"Your not helping your case." I said darkly. He shuffled nervously in his seat.  
"You wanna have lunch with me and my friends dinner time?" he asked. I rose my eyebrow.  
"How many friends?" i asked, not good in small numbers. I don't like having attention.  
"Well, Theres me, Pete, Jessica and Kayligh, Renny and Dion." He counted off on his fingers. I nodded.  
"Okay, fine." I answered as i went back to my work. I didn't get up once. The only time I had to was to get paint but Alice had already gotten it for me. Seems like nearly all of the family are friendly. With the exception of Luke of course. He's an arrogant prick. I haven't met the others yet though. I hadn't actually met Rosalie either.

* * *

Once i finished, I held it up to see if i had to change anything.  
"Thats amazing!" I turned to see Alice staring at my work.  
"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing. She smiled kindly at me.  
"Are those your pets?" She asked. I grinned.  
"Something like that." I chuckled as the buzzer went. She didn't seem phased by my answer and strangely enough, seemed to be expecting it.

Alice walked with me out of the classroom until Darren caught up with us. She gave a small smile before walking in front of us with Rosalie. I reluctantly followed Darren as he chatted about all of his friends. We walked into the hall and it immediately quietened. I turned to Darren who was beaming with the attention. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. I spotted Bella sitting next to a bronze haired guy who bent down and kissed her cheek. It was easy to figure out that they where together. You could tell by the way they where acting that they where in love. Alice was bouncing in her seat opposite Bella with a blond haired guy sitting next to her looked at her adoringly. I spotted a huge guy sitting opposite a blond girl. She was beautiful and even i, who doesn't care much for my image, got a knock on my ego as i took in her appearance. Now that I think about it, they where all ridiculously good looking. They all had the same eye colour aswell from what I could tell.

As I was watching them, three more people joined their table. One, who I immediately recognized as Jake, had his arm around a younger looking girl with brown hair, almost identical to Bella's except it had a slight tint of bronze in it. Much like Edwards. That was strange. They can't possibly be old enough to have a child in high school. But they definitely weren't brother and sisters. Unless...... no, I immediately banished the thought of them being brother and sister with a child. Thats just... They sat down opposite each other and next to Alice and Bella. Last but not least. Luke. He walked over, he sat at the head of the table and then slouched in it looking bored. He looked around the canteen and caught my eyes. I immediately looked away, ashamed at being caught staring.

"Common Trix." I felt a tug on my sleeve and turned to see Darren pulling me toward a table that had people staring at us grinning. I pulled my arm out of his grip and glared at him. He shrugged and walked over to the table as i stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath to prepare myself before I walked over and took the seat In between Jessica and a spare seat. Darren introduced me to everyone on the table and just as Darren did when i first met him, the other guys at the table all came on to me. I hissed profanities at them and they immediately backed down. Jessica was flirting shamelessly with Darren and the only person i thought i could actually like was Kay. She was quiet and shy and genuinely friendly.

Darren offered to get my food for me but i blatantly refused and instead stood up and walked to the queue. I waited for a while, thinking. Until I felt something behind me. It sent chills up my back and made me flinch away. I tensed as i turned around to see a familiar face grin crookedly at me along with the blond guy I'd seen before. Behind them, the bronze haired guy stood looking at me curiously. he had his head cocked to the side as though trying to figure it out. I rose my eyebrow at him and he shook his head as he looked away.  
"So how's lunch with the idiots treating you?" Luke asked. I rolled my eyes and turned around, telling the lady behind the counter that I wanted some chips.  
"Like I'm the queen B of Forks. It's fucking annoying." I hissed out between gritted teeth. Luke chuckled behind me as he ordered the same.

"We get it all of the time. You should come sit with us." he said as i paid. I turned back to him to see his bright blue eyes sparkling at me. I felt my will beginning to crumble. I actually wanted to go and sit at the table with this idiot. What the hell was wrong with me? I turned around to see nearly all of the canteen watching us. I groaned and shoved my tray into Luke. He stared at me shocked.  
"I'm sick of having an audience for one day. I'm going to meet my friends. See you tomorrow." I told him before walking around him and out of the canteen. I walked through the halls, dropping my bag off at my locker and jogging out of the school building. I didn't get chance to proses that anyone else was standing outside before I collided with a hard body. I knocked him back wards as he wrapped his arms around my body and we both fell to the floor with a crash.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I bet I crushed you!" I cried out before clambering to my feet. My body was allot harder than normal humans. My bones have been strengthened by the change and my skin is stronger than leather. I probably hurt him. I looked down and glared as Luke chucked as he lay on the floor.  
"Not now, Trixie, theres people around." He snickered underneath me. I wanted to growl at him or bite him but knew I couldn't.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I spat out as i slapped his chest with both my hands and got to my feet. He climbed to his feet and took a step toward me.  
"Well, I was waiting for a very beautiful girl to come out but then and even more beautiful one ran into me and ended up knocking me to the floor." He said as he grinned crookedly. He reached out to touch my cheek but i backed away, suddenly getting chills up and down my back.

"Your cheesy lines won't work on me Luke. Go get one of the girls you have wrapped around your finger. It'll never happen with me. I have more important things to worry about than hormonal guys." I snarled before stepping around him and walked toward the forest. I didn't hear him follow but i felt him behind me.  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked as i reached the edge of the forest. He didn't seem to be stopping.  
"I meant. I don't have time for guys. I have too many responsibilities." I answer in a huff. I spun around to be face to face with Luke. He was mear inches away from me, staring down, his playfulness was gone and instead he looked slightly confused. It took me a moment before I snapped out of my daze and took a step away. "Go away. I want to be on my own!" I shouted at him angrily. He looked shocked at my sudden change in emotions. My hands began to tingle.

"I want to come with you." He stated as he took a step forward. I took another step back until my back collided with a tree.  
"I don't want you to come with me!" I whispered as he took another step closer to me. My heart was beating in my chest. Why don't I just attack him? I could get away from him? but do I really want to? I felt this strange bond between us. I had since our eye's connected. I could feel his chest pressed against mine now. His face was mere inches from mine.  
"Why not?" He whispered as he lent forward. His blue eyes penetrated mine. I could feel my will begin to crumble once more.  
"Because..." I whispered but couldn't think of a proper excuse before he pressed his lips gently against mine. The world seemed to dissolve around us. His lips where so cold against mine, they felt amazing. I felt myself melt against him. His body was freezing and felt wonderful against my boiling hot body. He pressed me harder against the tree as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth and my eyes snapped open. I quickly broke our kiss and pushed at his chest.

He staggered back wards looking completely shocked.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" I shouted at him as i shook with anger. He continued to stare at me. "You can't just kiss me! You hardly know me!" I screamed at him. "No, scratch that, I hardly know you!" I continued. I turned away from him and raked my hands through my hair.  
"How....How did you push me away so easily?" He stuttered out. i spun around.  
"With my hands you idiot!" I shouted at him before turning and sprinting into the forest. This time, he didn't follow. I was so angry I could hardly get out of his view before i shifted.  
_- Fucking idiot. damn, stupid hormonal ass hole! How dare he kiss me! I don't care if i felt a connection with him. He should be able to control himself better. Idiot.  
- Hey Trix. What happened?_  
Ben asked sounding worried.  
_- Nothing. It's nothing._  
I said but couldn't keep the image of the idiot kissing me. I heard Ben growl.  
_- What a ignorant git!_  
He shouted angrily.

_- Yeah, I know. Hey will you get the guys, and meet me half way to La Push? I need a break from this hell hole._  
Ben chuckled and I heard him howl.  
_- Yeah sure. Meet you half way._

The boys joined us seconds later and well fell into a comfortable rhythm. I stayed in the forest until it faded out and I was on the edge of La Push town.  
_- God, it does look boring._  
Adam said. I chuckled as i hesitantly walked out into the open. I was crouched low on the ground as i snuck across the road in an attempt to get into the shadow of the houses.

As i got to the middle of the road, I was too rapped up in listening to the boys singing to some new song that was out to notice a car pull around the corner and come speeding down the road, straight toward me. It's horn made me jump and i froze in a crouch, staring at it in the middle of the road as it continued to gain on me. I didn't know what to do. Something told me to stay where I was and not to run but my instincts told me to bolt it and get out of the way. Time seemed to speed up and before I could even think about it a sharp pain knocked the wind out of me.

Something had collided with my side but as I listened, the car broke slightly but then carried on driving. To say it confused me would be putting it lightly. I could tell I'd got a broken rib by the pain it caused me to breath. But aswell as that, something was on top of me. No, Something was pinning me.  
"Ha ha, I have you know little Wolfy!" A deep voice shouted triumphantly in my ear. I started struggling against his surprisingly tight grip. Why me? Why does everything like this have to happen to me.

I didn't help my concentration with the boys shouting things in my head. Like I wouldn't have thought to get away, I mean common. I turned my head to see one of the tanned boys, Embry I think his name was, wink at me before climbing to his feet, wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me tightly so that I couldn't get away. I continued to struggle and growl but there was something off about it. Something....something that kept me from biting him. He reminded me of my boys. I glared at him and he chuckled although, I'm not sure why, my wolf face probably couldn't make glaring eyes. I tried pushing away form him but he wouldn't let me. He walked into the forest and I howled.  
_- Were a few minutes from the border of La Push, We'll be there now!_

Ben shouted. Just as we reached a clearing I instantly recognized as Jacobs house. I shuddered, they where all there, watching us. Some in amusement, some in suspicion. Jacob was standing ahead of them and as we got closer, I struggled further.  
"Okay, Okay, Calm down." He said before reaching over and gripping me tightly. Embry let him take me and just as he past me to him I froze. Fear and dread vanished from my body and instead, I felt Anger and dominance. I went to bite him but he gripped my muscle tightly. I started struggling against him. He called Seth.  
"Start the car Leah. We'll take her to Carlisle." Jacob said as he reached for something Seth was holding. He brought it up and I pulled back my head but he wouldn't let me go. I started growling deeply. How dare he tie me up!! He began wrapping the rope around my body at first but as i continued to struggle, he made some of the others hold me still. Eventually, I couldn't move and he passed me back to Embry as he climbed into the car.

"You guys meet us there. Embry, get in the back and hold her tight. Theres something not right about her and I don't want her getting loose." Jacob said from the front seat. Embry climbed in the back seat with me on his lap. We started driving. Well, more like flying down the road the way Jacob drove. Where we where going, i had no clue. But I could feel the hair son my neck stick up on end and not because of these guys. I was scared. And i don't know why.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Hope your not too confused lol**

**Abii_Whitlock**

**xx**


	6. Just my luck, huh?

**Oh my god, It's been months! Im so sorry! I have no excuse except I've been loaded down with college work and my other stories.**

**I've finished one of them which means I only have two going at the moment. This and another, so the updates shouldn't be long.**

**I can't promise anything since i don't know where this story is going anymore. I kind of, went off track when I was writing it.  
Doesn't matter, I'll try and make it interesting :D**

**Thanks for everyone who reveiwed. I've resantly read the chapters and have noticed ALLOT of mistakes, spelling and typing errors. My bad.**

**There will probably be some in here aswell :S Sorry again. Hope you guys like it anyway, It's a kinda weird chapter though, again, it got away from me lol.**

**Disclaimer (Spelt wrong, i know, but it's late lol) : Nah, I don't own Anything to do with Twilight. I do however, own the gorgeous Luke and Toro tribe :P What a name, ha!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I struggled the whole way to where ever it is we where going. Embry kept shouting at me to stop but it only made me struggle further. The guys where telling me where they were. They where only about 10 minutes from La push, Thankfully. The only bad thing was, i wasn't in La Push anymore and It wasn't like i could tell them where i was. They wouldn't even let me look outside the window.

I wanted to get Jake's attentsion but at the same time, wanted to fight him. It was a horrible feeling. I had a sudden idea. I was lying on my back on Embrys legs and he was holding me still. I stared up at him and waited for him to look at me. Eventually, he must have felt my eyes on him because he looked down. The moment our eyes caught I screamed 'Let go!' He immediatly tensed and let me go. There was no one sitting next to Embry so I leapt onto the seat and struggled against the rope. It was easier than i thought. I opened my mouth as wide as it could go and the rope around it snapped.

Then, I snapped my mouth over the rope wrapped around my legs and they came off. I backed against the door and started growling at Embry who was frozen on the other side of the car, staring at me in complete shock. All of this happened in about a second so Jake didn't get chance to realise i was free untill he heard me growling behind him. The car swerved and i tensed my legs to keep balance. Leah was sitting in the passenger seat and turned to look at me. I pulled back my lip and snarled at her. She flinched and then growled back, seeming annoyed at the fact I scared her. Good, serves you right. We suddenly came to an abrupt stop which sent me flying into the drivers seat and down the gap. I struggled to stand up and as soon as i did, the door opened.

I leapt out, pushing past who ever was standing in teh way and quickly looked around. There where trees everywhere. They surrounded a big white house.

_- Trees or house?_

I asked the boys as i crouched low on the ground and stared at each of the guys advancing on me. I backed up.

"Come here little doggy..." A huge guy i immediatly recognised from school said as he suddenly appeared next too Jake. Jake chuckled but I snarled at him dangerously.

"I don't think she likes that." He replied as he crouched down. I shuddered and i felt a strange shimmer in the air, it was sizzleing with sparks. My ears perked up in confusion. Jake stared at me in wounder."You can feel it?" He asked. I didn't know whether to answer him or not. I don't think he knew i was human. And i wasn't about to risk telling him. I didn't like him, not a bit. He brought the wolf out in me. I pulled back my teeth further and growled louder. They where too close for comfort now and I could tell Jake was going to pounce anymoment now.

_- Trees. Run for the trees and then howl. We'll be there._

Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine and i shuddered and shook out my fur trying to get the feeling away. I looked behind Jake and the big guy to see the tall blonde Cullen stare at me in wounder as he had his arm around Alice. Alice had a smile on her face as she looked at me. I couldn't help but feel happy to see her. I felt my tail swish slightly behind me. Thank goodness she's here. She wouldn't let them hurt me. The blond bent down and whispered something to Alice before she nodded and started walking towards us. The guys moved to let her through and i relaxed my pose slightly. There was that same chill again and i shook my fur once more. I looked around nervously, getting the feeling im being watched. Well, obviously im being watched but it was different.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to run a few tests. I don't know whether you can understand me but we wont hurt you." Alice reached out and touched me.

- _Run, now! We're in the woods, you need to howl!_

Ben shouted. I jumped and suddenly backed away, lifted my head and howled as loud as i could. Everyone backed away from me. I continued to back away, not trusting them enough to turn around, even if it was Alice. Suddenly, i bumped into something. I sat down and turned my head to see Luke grinning down at me. I screached and jumped up, but not in time. He quickly bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I struggled and struggled but it was useless. My body just wouldn't work properly. It relaxed against him. It was annoying to say the least. I knew i should move, I knew i should get away but i couldn't I physically couldn't move. I relaxed my whole body and much to the shock of the others, leant my head back so that it was resting on his chest. I could feel the coldness through the shirt he was wearing. It felt so good against my boiling hot skin. I sighed. He gave out a strange gasp and wrapped his arms around me properly, keeping me tightly against him. He was ridgid and was breathing heavily close to my ear. It was such a strange sensation to be prest against him. It was unbelievable. I don't know what i was doing, every rasional thought left my head and it seemed to happen to him aswell. I looked up and we caught eyes, something strange happened in that moment. The air sizzled around us. I forgot I was a wolf and for a second, wanted him to kiss me again.

"Okay, Luke? You can give her to me now." Jake said as he started forward, He sounded both confused and nervous. I opened my eyes and growled deeply. To my surprise, so did Luke although, by the puzzlement on his face, he didn't seem to know why eaither. Jake, followed by the big guy and the blond started forward staring at Luke in fear and confusion.

"Dude, let the dog go." The big guy said as he reached for me. I snapped at his fingers, breaking my eye contact with Luke. Suddenly, all of my rasional thoughts slammed back into my head. I froze and stared up at Luke who was glaring at jake. I started struggeling against him. He wouldn't let me go at first but after a moment, seemed to realise what he was doing and dropped me immediatly, backing away. The bronze haired guy and who i recognised as Bella, where at his side in an instant, hands on his shoulder as they both stared at me but spoke in quick whispers to him. What on earth is going on? What happened? Why did I react that way to Luke? Luke! The stupid man slag of the town. And whats more, why did he react that way to me, he can't know who i am. It was all too confusing. I shook my head and turned around, bolting through the trees. Thankfully, knowing i can run faster than any normal wolf gave me some comfort. I could hear them behind me. I could make out around 6 people. But atleast 3 of those where wolves. How could there be wolves here? And why are they chasing me. What if they're my guys?

_- Are you behind me?_

I asked them.

_- No. Howl again._

Ben said. I lifted my head and howled before getting cut off quickly when i had to jump over an especially large gap.

_- We know where you are!_

Ben shouted happily.

_- Hurry, they're catching up._

I glanced over my shoulder quickly, stumbled and then skidded across the floor in surprise. The bronze haired guy, blond and big guy where all running behind me, getting closer and closer. The moment I fellonto the floor, they slowed but walked towards me. I snarled at them in warning but they didn't listen.

_- We can hear you!_

Adam shouted. I relaxed slightly. The big guy was just about to reach down and get me when three wolves leapt out of the trees from behind me and took a stance ahead of me, like a wall. They snarled fearlessly. I climbed to my feet and took my position ahead of them.

"A pack!" the big guy shouted. "Awsome!"

_- Oh my god. It's so good to see you Trixie! We've missed you so much!_

Josh shouted as he continued to snarl. My tail started swishinh and i notied now that al of theires whereaswell.

_- It's only been two days!_

I said chuckleing.

_- yeah....Well....Can't we miss our alpha?_

He asked. I nudged him with my shoulder and then licked his cheek. He stopped growling, wined and tried rubbiing it off with his paw as me and teh others snickered.

We where suddnely snapped back into reality when three huge wolves imerged from the trees. They walked forward and we immediatly crouched threateningly. The front one caught eyes with me and growled deeply. I growled back just as fiercly as he had. It was tense.

_- Adam, move over to your left a bit so that your behind Ben but so that you have your own space. Josh, move to your right a bit and back up so that you have your own space too._

"Yes. It does look like they are comunicating." The bronze haired guy suddenly said. He nodded his head just as an older looking man stepped froward from behind. He walked forward so that he was standing next to the bronze.

" I am willing to do tests. Although, I don't see why these have taken your interest so much. They are wolves. I do not understand but it is up to you." He said before walking forward. He stared at us for a long moment, even longer as he observed me.

"Jake was right. There is something odd about them. Especially the alpha. You should have seen the way she reacted to being caught by Luke." The bronze, Edward explained. I immediatly felt embarressed and ducked my head. The bronze turned to me and rose his eyebrow.

"Thats interesting." He mumbled. He then nodded. "Yes Jasper, i think that'd be a good Idea." He said. I cocked my ehad to the side, it sounded as though i was only hearing one side of the conversation.

"Oh common. You know we hate it when you do that!" The big guy shouted. Edward laughed.

"Jaspers gone to get Luke. Just to show Carlisle." He explained. The big guy laughed loudly. I was too busy staring down the big russet wolf to noticed anything else. He pulled back his teeth slightly and growled at me. I growled back and the others soon follwoed. We took a few steps forward, instinct to fight takeing over.

"Jake, i don't think that'd be a good idea." Edward said. I froze and my ehad shot up in confusion. Thats Jake? How could that be Jake? Unless....No. Thats impossible, he can't be like us. But it would make sense. Especailly how I feel about him. The instinct to fight him. It made sense. Oh my god. Jake was a shapeshifter. But that meant to where the others! So was Paul! Paul was a shapshifter, thats why he listened to me at the dinner table. Thats why he stayed behind me when we where walking home.

_- Jakes a shapeshifter! _

I screamed in my head. Edward jumped and pressed his hands to his head quickly as the boys all whimpered with how loud it was. Edward turned to me.

"She recognised your name, Jake. I heard her. Thats the first time i hear a thought from any of them. She called you a shapeshifter." Edward continued to say. It suddenly clicked. i heard a thought. Edward could read minds?

_**- Holly shit!**_

I shouted. The guys immediatly fell to the floor with the power of my voice.

_- Sorry! Sorry, i didn't mean too._

I apologised. I turned back to the front and gasped. Jake was staring behind him at the other two wolves who where now laying in exactly the same position as my guys. I stared at them. Everyone was in complete shock. This wasn't right! No body can read minds! But he did. He told jake what I'd thought. I was shaking with confusion but didn't get a chance to think about it at all because suddenly, Jasper walked out from the trees. Followed my Luke. I felt a flood of relief and shook my body quickly, trying to get rid of it. He walked to stand beside Carlise who was watching me as I watched Luke. Our eyes caught and he let out a shuddering breath.

"You took your time." The big guy said. Luke turned and glared at him as he slapped him on the back. "I would have thought you'd be happy to see the little wolfy. You seemed to enjo-" I jumped suddenly when Luke roared and tackled the big guy to the floor. I started forward, not realiseing what i was doing untill it was too late. I leapt onto them and bit the big guys leg. The boys leapt in as soon as the guy yelled out.

"Emmett! Luke! Stop it!" Alice shouted.

"The wolfs biting me!" Emmett shouted. I snarled at him as i tried biting him again but he shoved me off. I went skidding on the floor and was about to charge after him again when they both jumped to their feet. Emmett suddenly shoved Luke in my direction. He fell backwards, not expecting it and fell onto the ground. There was a loud crashing noise and i flinched but moved without thinking. I quickly ran forward and stood beside him, growling at Emmett. He smirked at me.

"Told you." Edward said from behind us. I jumped but then relaxed instinctivly when Luke reached out and put his cold hand on my back. I sat down. The guys where staring at me in wounder and Alice and Edward where having a heated discussion. Carlislse was watching us in shock and the huge wolves had disapeared.

"Your right. There is something strange going on."

* * *

**Told you it was weird lol Tell me what you guys think :D Hopefully it wont take me as long to update again. But my other story is priority at the moment :/ Sorry guys.**

**Thanks for reading, considering it's not the best written lol**

Abii_Whitlock

xx


	7. Close call

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

**Heres another chapter :) Just like i said hehe**

**Im halfway through another chapter at the moment but i figured i should**

**atleast do a bit more, considering I've left you guys waiting aaaaaaaaages!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 : Close call.**

This is so weird. I'm sitting next to a guy who, if i where in my human form, I'd hate. God, how could i be so stupid. He has his hand sliding up and down my back. I wanted to move, i really did. But i couldn't. It was like...i had to be here. Like i didn't have a choice. And yeah, it terrified me. Whats more was that Luke seemed just as confused as i was. Carlisle was watching us interact. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Emmett where all talking really fast over in the corner of the clearing and my boys where pacing nervously, wanting to come to me but not wanting to come near Luke. I turned to look at Luke. He was sitting on the floor, with me beside him. When he caught me looking at him he shrugged.  
"I don't get it either Wolfy." He mumbled. I snorted and growled lightly at him. He chuckled.  
"Okay, Okay. But i don't know what to call you." He said, looking at me as though he knew I could answer. I suddenly felt uneasy. This wasn't right, it was too easy. I stood up and backed away from him. I continued to stare at him as everyone immediately silenced. I walked quickly over to my boys who nuzzled me and blocked me off from everyone else. Damn boys.

- _Hello, I'm the one who has to protect you guys._  
I tell them. Ben growled lightly.  
- _Well your not doing a very good job. Not with your boyfriend beside you. You left us!_  
He shouted in my head. I winced and then became enraged. My ears flattened against my head as a deep rumble started in my chest. The other boys backed away from us as Ben's ears flattened. He crouched low onto the floor. Submitting.  
_- Don't you talk to me like that! I know about as much as you with this whole situation! He's not my boyfriend. I don't get on with boys, you should know that by now._  
He whimpered under my alpha voice as i walked towards him. He put his head on is front paws, now lying on the ground below me. I stood over him, snarling. The others where probably lying down as well. I turned around and sure enough, they where, although, they looked worried. I felt someone touch my shoulder and flinched at the shock i got from it. I looked up to see Luke looked down at me.  
"Hey, whats up girl?" He asked. I could see he was concerned. Why? Why was this arsehole concerned about a damn wolf. I growled at him.  
"Okay, enough of this, if you want me to run some tests, you'll have to bring her back to the house." Carlisle said as he turned and walked through the trees and back to where we came. Before i knew what was happening, Luke had bent down and picked me up, holding me tightly against his chest.

I could feel his coldness seeping through my veins the moment he touched me and knew it wouldn't be long before i started to relax. I struggled against him as the boys all started growling, advancing on him.  
"Hey, Guys?" Luke called nervously. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and a Blond girl all turned around. Bella looked up at Edward.  
"Why don't you call Jacob?" she said. I snarled. Traitor. Edward smiled down at her.  
"Jacob!" He shouted. It took mear seconds before I could hear his pounding feet on the forest floor, and way sooner than i thought, he was infront of Edward, In wolf form.  
"Can you and the guys round up the wolves and bring them to the house?" He said. The russet wolfs head nodded before he howled. Something caught in my throat and i didn't realize what i was doing until my head was raised and I'd taken a deep breath and howled. The boys soon followed and eventually, every wolf was howling, including the ones from Jacobs pack that had now joined us. The others calmed down and eventually it was only me and Jacob left. We both lowered our heads at the same time and stared at each other. That was odd. Jacob and his pack walked behind me and Luke, surrounding my own pack who where nervously trotting behind me, keeping an eye on the wolves that surrounded them.

"Paul, you should go if your going to get grounded." Edward called back from the front. I rose my ears and looked over Luke's shoulder at a dark brown wolf that snorted before backing away and running through the forest. Paul. Is going home. He's going to find out I'm not there. I started struggling and Luke stopped to hold me tighter as my boys started growling at him.  
_- Do we need to go?  
- Shall we help you get away from him?  
- Is he hurting you?_  
They all asked.  
_- Yes, we need to go. No, I can do it myself and no he's not._  
I told them as i struggled. Everyone had stopped moving and i could see the house in the distance. Carlise walked up to me from the front. He was watching me.  
"Why's she acting that way?" He asked Luke. "Did you do anything?" He asked as he reached for me. I snapped at his fingers and bared my teeth, he didn't seem fazed.  
"No, it was just after Paul left she started acting like this." He said.  
"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. It's obviously stressing her out and her pack looks really on edge." Alice said as she walked up behind Carlisle, Jasper right behind her. Carlisle watched me for a moment before nodding.

"Your right Alice. It doesn't seem fair. They're obviously not harmful. Or a danger to the people." I snorted at that but then tried covering it up. I saw Carlisle lips twitch up at the sides.  
"Although there is something odd going on with them, it's not our place to interfere. She seems like a normal wolf to me. Well, maybe not normal but nothing supernatural I don't think. Let her go Luke." He told Luke as he took a step back. Luke hesitated before putting me onto the floor. I immediately ran to my pack and then walked slowly but confidently past Jacob who watched me. We kept eye contact as we slunk away into the trees. As soon as we where past the trees, i started sprinting. I knew they where going to follow us eventually so I lead the pack around the forest a few times to mix up our scents before reaching the house. I ran to the side of the house and leapt up, shifting in the air and clinging to the windowsill, pulling myself through just as the boys followed. Eventually, we where all sitting on my floor panting. As soon as we caught our breath i grinned at them and they all laughed as they shook their heads.  
"You think it's boring now?" I asked them. They chuckled.  
"No. But I don't like that Luke guy." Ben said. I immediately turned my head.  
"I'm going to go and get something to eat, you guys want something?" I asked them. They all thought about it for a moment before shrugging.  
"Sure." They all said. I smiled before opening my door quietly and closing it before creeping down the stairs. Once i got to the bottom, i tried walking quietly into the kitchen as Paul lounged on the sofa watching TV.

"I know your there." He said, almost angrily. I shrugged.  
"So?" I replied. He sat up and looked at me.  
"Mum said you hadn't been home, we where going to go out and look for you if you weren't back by 8." He told me as he stood and walked to me. I glared at him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you look so concerned. I didn't know you cared so much about me." I said sarcastically as i walked into the kitchen, looking around for the bread. I pulled it out and picked up a few slices before walking to the fridge. I could feel Paul behind me and my heart was racing. Was he suspicious? Did he know I was the wolf?  
"Were you upstairs the whole time?" He finally asked.  
"Yes." I answered immediately. He didn't say anything else. I finished our sandwiches and turned around to see him watching me suspiciously. He rose an eyebrow.  
"I thought you didn't eat much." He stated looking at the sandwiches in my hand.  
"I'm hungry." I replied walking past him. I walked up the stairs and could hear him following. I walked to my room and pushed open the door a little before glancing over my shoulder at Paul who was watching me. "What?" I asked angrily. He scowled at me before walking into his room. I walked into mine and quickly closed the door.

The boys where all sitting on the bed talking. I handed them the food and opened my cupboard. I searched through it before pulling out the blankets I brought with me. There where 5 altogether, just incase the guys had to come here. I lay them out on the floor and then walked over to my bed, where I'd put all of my pillows. I put one on each of the blankets.  
"Okay, move your arses, some of us have school in the morning." I said in a mockingly cheerful voice. They chuckled before climbing off of my bed and onto the floor. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out Pj's. I turned off the light before i walked out of the room to the bathroom. I quickly changed before walking back into my room and climbing into bed.  
"Night guys. I'm so glad your here." I whispered sleepily.  
"Night." Ben replied.  
"Goodnight Trixie, Goodnight guys." Adam whispered. And then silence. All we could hear was Josh's snores. We chuckled lightly before snuggling down to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, peeps :D**

**Abii_Whitlock**

**xx**


	8. Hell

Chapter 7: Hell.

I groaned before rolling over, straight onto the floor with a bang. I heard a loud yell before i recovered and shot up, pushing Adam over and covering his mouth with my hand, we fell back wards and landed on Josh who swore loudly and I punched him to make him keep it down, only, it woke Ben up too. We where all silent as we heard the door open down the hall. I gasped and shot up before pushing the guys to the window.

"Get out!" I hissed at them before shoving them out. They all shifted in the air and ran into the forest. I quickly picked up the blankets and threw them into the cupboard, just as the door opened and Paul walked in with his eyebrow raised.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked in annoyance as he scratched his head. He pushed the door open further and I noticed he was only wearing boxers. turned and picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Ergh, gross! Put some damn clothes on!" I shouted at him. He caught the pillow and threw it back at me.

"It's not like your wearing allot!" He shouted back. I frowned and looked down to see i was wearing short shorts and a little top. I rolled my eyes but gave in anyway.

"Fine , just get out!" I shouted, pushing him out of the room. He looked shocked at first before pushing my hands off of his very defined chest if i do say so myself.

"I heard a guys voice, multiple if i remember correctly!" He said staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I growled at him when he stepped to wards me and he stepped back instinctively.

"I was watching TV" I said angrily before slamming the door in his face. "Idiot." I hissed.

"I heard that!" He shouted through the door.

"Good!" I shouted back before walking over to the window where the guys stood on the edge of the forest fighting. "Guys!" I hissed. They all stopped and looked up at me. "Meet me at Forks high school. Stay in the forest though." I said before closing the window and walking to the cupboards. I got ready for school and then nervously walked out of my room. I stopped at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath before rushing down them. I jumped the last 5 and jogged into the kitchen where Paul stood leaning against the counter staring at me. I rose my eyebrow at him.

"We going or what? Some of us have things to do today." I hissed at him. He glared at me before pushing off of the counter and stomping over to me, attempting to push me out of the way as he walked past but i stood my ground, leaning forward slightly in an aggressive stance. He stared at me for a moment, his wolf instinct to back down obviously confusing him. Wolf. He was a wolf. Maybe it was genetic? But he was allot bigger than i was. He pushed past me after a second and walked out of the house. I rolled my eyes and followed, jumping into the passenger seat just as he started the car. He pulled out and sped down the road as I held on to the door handle and seat.

Trees flew past us as we sped to wards the school. Man, It was my second day and already I'd realized things aren't what they seem here. Boring? I don't think so. I turned to look at the window and spotted the guys running through the forest close to the road. I smiled slightly. Glad to have them here. I should have known I wouldn't have been able to keep him from my mind for long. I'd dreamt about him last night. I growled to myself, remembering that I'd dreamt of kissing him again. Dreamt of his cold solid body pressed tightly against mine...

"What are you glaring at?" Paul snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to see him looking at me.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." I spat at him. He glared at me and i could see him beginning to shake. Maybe thats how they change, I mused as he stared at me. What does Luke think about it? About being with wolves. Wait, why would Paul want me to stay away from the Cullens when its obvious they're friends? I looked up at him frowning.

"Why don't you like the Cullens?" I asked. He looked shocked at first and then glared at me.

"It's not important. I just don't want you getting involved with them." He replied, turning to look out the front. I only then realized we'd stopped. I looked out to see that we where at the school.

"Thats a bit unfair, don't you think?" I asked before realizing what I'd just said. Surely he wouldn't take it the way i meant it. It's a normal question isn't it? I quickly mumbled a thanks and jumped out of the car before he could answer. I glanced in the direction of the forest and nodded to the guys who where lying on the ground. My sharp eyesight only just picking them out. They nodded back at me. I walked into the school. Great, first lesson is Geography with Jake and Luke. Wonderful. I walked down the hall way and reluctantly opened the door to the classroom. I was late.

I mumbled a quick apology to the teacher before walking swiftly to my desk. I didn't look at any of them. I couldn't. After all, Jake was a werewolf like me , Bella and Luke where obviously not human, Luke...God, how i wanted to look at Luke. I was still confused on what happened yesterday. Would it be the same in human form? Would he have the same effect on me that he did yesterday? I couldn't risk it. He was just to strange. I could feel eyes on me. One pair, begging me to look up but i couldn't. I sat down in my seat, next to the girl called Jessica who said a cheerful hello to me. I mumbled a hello back as i pulled out paper and a pen.

"Nice of you to finally join us Ms Jackson." The stupid teacher said sarcastically. I looked up at her through my lashes, not bothering to lift my head. "After your stunt yesterday i would have thought you wouldn't turn up." She continued. I glanced around the class room, purposely dodging where the Cullens sat and looked back at her, smirking.

"Well, you see. I wasn't going to turn up but then i thought. I can't do that to you, you'd miss me too much." I told her. The class burst into laughter and one of them in particular caught my attention. It was like, i was drawn to it. It hurt to keep myself from looking over to where i knew it was coming from.

"I'm not going to put up with your cheek all year Trixie. I know your bitter about being here, that was explained to me but i won't tolerate it!" The teacher shouted angrily. I grinned.

"Then don't." I told her bluntly. She stared at me for a moment before huffing. "Through me out. Go on, throw me out." I begged her. She glared at me and then her face suddenly softened. Not in the nice way, in the 'I have a brilliant plan that will piss you off' way. She smiled.

"I'm not going to throw you out. I am, however, going to assign you to a tutor." She said and then walked over to where the Cullens sat. "Luke? Would you mind tutoring Trixie to make sure she keeps up with the work?" She asked in a kind voice. I looked away just as Luke turned to me. I felt my hands begin to tingle as he chuckled.

"It'd be my pleasure miss." He said. I could tell he had a grin in his voice. I shot up out of my chair and glared at her while tingles flooded my body. I twitched my neck, trying to calm down.

"No way in hell is he tutoring me!" I shouted before running out of the classroom. She shouted after her but i ignored her. I sprinted down the corridor and out the fire exit. I sprinted into the forest just as i shifted. Huh, what a great start to the day.

- Whats wrong Trixie?

Ben asked as they all jogged out of the forest and into view. They huddled around me nervously as i paced.

- Some people are just jerks.

I told them just as the school doors slammed shut. I turned around to see Bella walking out into the car park.

- Shit.

I cursed as i shifted. I walked out of the trees and she turned to look at me. Frowning. As i walked to her, she held out a bag to me. My bag.

"Thanks." I mumbled, glancing over my shoulder.

"Why where you in the forest?" She asked curiously. There was a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I wanted to take a walk." I told her bluntly as I turned and headed for the school. She kept up with me.

"I'm sorry you get stuck with Luke but I'll be there as well. And Alice." I felt some weight get lifted off of my shoulders. I guess it wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay. But i bet you he isn't thinking about the same studying i am." I said and turned to her. She looked away, shaking her head. "Just as i thought." I mumbled walking into the school.

"He never used to be like this you know." She told me suddenly. Damn my curiosity. I turned around.

"How'd you mean?" I asked. She caught up with me, looking around nervously.

"It's just...he finds being...stuck down difficult." She explained to me. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not the only one." I mumbled. She laughed quietly, making the hairs on my arms stand on end.

"See. You two have more in common than you think. Maybe you should just try and get to know him. You could be good for each other." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, i doubt it." I said, just as we stopped at my art room.

"Alice is excited to talk to you again." Bella giggled before turning and waving before walking away. I took a deep breath before walking in to the classroom. Calm. Just act normal. It's not like they know you know they aren't human. They wouldn't know. They can't possibly know. Then why was she staring at me like that? I thought as i sat down.

"Hey Trixie!" She said after a moment, excitedly. I nodded in her direction.

"Hey." I replied as i pulled out some pastels and paper.

"Where did you go yesterday lunch time? I didn't see you after that." She asked. Yeah, she didn't see me but i certainly saw her. I rose an eyebrow.

"I'd had enough. And next time, can you keep your ass of a brother from following me please. I can do without him...distracting me." I choked on the last part, feeling the heat rise up in my cheeks. That was certainly an understatement. God, his lips pressed against mine. His cold body pressing my warm one against the tree. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when i heard to groans. I turned to see both Rosalie and Alice looking at me.

"What did the jerk do now?" Rosalie asked, glaring. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and i bared my teeth slightly by accident which made her sit back in her chair slightly.

"Just tell him to keep his mouth to himself." I hissed before turning around and continuing with painting. I let my mind wounder, as i do. And before i knew it, the buzzer had gone. I blinked out of my musings and grinned at my picture. It was of the guys, fighting in the forest back home. I folded the paper and put it in my bag before standing and turning to Alice and Rosalie who where waiting for me.

"Will you eat with us today?" Alice asked, pouting when i hesitated. I thought about it. I could sit through lunch without looking at him. I'm a good actor. I could act like nothing is wrong. Like i don't know that theres something wrong with them.

"Okay." I said hesitantly and she grinned before linking her arm with mine and dragging me out of the classroom, to wards the hall.


	9. Secrets out

Chapter 9 - Secrets out.

As soon as we walked into the hall, everyone went silent. I groaned.

"God damn it, just what i need." I whispered to myself. I heard Alice chuckle quietly next to me as she lead me towards the food stand. I quickly picked up two sausages before following her to their table. I didn't look up once. I didn't want to know if he was there. I didn't want to know what'd happen if he was. As i sat down, i immediately felt Jacob walk up to the table and tensed, letting out a very soft rumble by accident. I cut it off quickly. He sat down at the right side of the table. Thankfully, the seat on my right was taken up by Alice and the seat on the left by Rosalie. Emmett was sat at the top of the table by Rosalie and Jasper was sat next to Alice. There was a girl who looked allot like Bella, sitting next to Jasper. Maybe they where sisters? Jacob sat next to her, leant over and kissed her cheek. I heard someone mumble behind me.

"Hey Trixie." I turned around to see Bella and Edward walking behind me. Edward nodded to me and sat at the top of the table, next to Jacob. Bella sat on the other side of him, opposite Jacob.

"Hey Bella." I replied. I faced my food and cut up the sausages, putting a bit in my mouth.

"Are you not hungry?" I turned to see Edward looking at me curiously. I shook my head.

"I don't eat much." I mumbled as i put another piece in my mouth. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Jasper watching me with an intense expression. I rose my eyebrows at him but he just smiled and nodded to me before turning back to Alice.

I felt him before i heard him. The hairs on my arms stood on end and i got this strange sinking feeling in my stomach. I froze with the fork almost to my mouth as i listened to his footsteps. They where getting closer. I shuddered and could see out of the corner of my eye, Alice look over to me. I quickly put my fork down and pushed my chair back, hoping to be able to make an exit before he got here.

"I'm gonna l-" I started but it was too late. He pulled back the chair opposite me and leant against the table, smirking from what i could tell. I refused to look at him.

"Well, hey there beautiful, haven't seen you since...hmm...about this time yesterday." His voice made me shiver, but not from fear or anything negative like that. His words brought back the memories of the day before. I took a deep breath and continued to stare down at the table, I sat down again, even as he sat opposite me and leant on his hands which were resting on the tabletop.

"Well? Aren't you going to bless me with your snarky comments or speedy wit?" He asked, obviously grinning. I tensed even further, don't look up, don't look up.

"No. Your not worth the whole two seconds it'll take to say them." I mumbled. I heard a loud laugh coming from the end of the table and turned to see Emmett laughing hysterically. He pointed to Luke.

"She told you!" He said and then chuckled. Bella was giggling and the others where grinning. I didn't look at Luke.

"You'll talk to me soon." He hesitated. "Hey, how about another round of yesterday? My god you can k-" He started but the anger boiled my blood and i could feel the tingling sensation spread through my body like wild fire.

"Shut up!" I shouted. My voice sounded strained. My whole being was concentrating on calming down but his laughter just made me more mad.

"Told you you'd talk to me. You didn't seem to protest much. Actually, i think i recall you gripp-" I wouldn't let him finish the sentence. I couldn't control myself anymore. I leapt across the table, knocking him off of the chair and onto the floor where i pinned him. I gripping the shirt around his neck as i straddeled him and stared him in the eyes, snarling. Everyone had gone quiet, nobody seemed to know what to do.

"Back off! Keep away from me! I don't like you, I don't like what your doing. Stop it!" I shouted in his face but he just lay there with a shocked expression on his face. He was staring into my eyes and i couldn't stop the chill that went down my back as my body immediately relaxed. "God damn it! Stop doing that!" I shouted at him as i shook him.

He gripped my shoulders and pulled my face closer to his. I could feel his cool breath mix with mine. My breathing started to come out in short pants.

"I'm not doing anything." He whispered in wounder. I had to get out of here. I have to. Before i do something i really regret. "Your-" He stuttered in shock. "Jesus Christ and mother Mary! Your the wolf!" He hissed at me in shock. I suddenly shot up, away from him and backed away as he remained on the floor, staring at me in wounder. I turned to the others who matched his expression. I felt my body shake and knew i had to get out soon, i couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned and sprinted from the canteen. I ran down the hall faster than i should have and out of the doors. Straight to the forest where i could smell the guys here waiting. As soon as i hit the trees, i sifted and started pacing, my heart drumming.

- Whats going on?

-Are you okay?

- Whats happened?

The guys bombarded me with questions when in reality, i just wanted to think.

- I'm fine.

I took a deep breath and froze. Lifting my nose to the air, i sniffed.

- Run!

I shouted as soon as i caught their sweet scent. There was a moment of confusion and that was all they needed to catch up with me. Luke was leading. The others where jogging quickly behind him. I tried turning to run but spun too fast and tripped over my own feet.

- God damn it. Stupid, stupid feet.

I hissed in my head as i picked myself up and tried running again. I was about to leap over a ditch when something heavy landed on my back, flooring me. I gasped from the coldness and, from the scent, i knew who it was immediately. I froze as his aroma over powered my fear, anger, what ever it was i was feeling.

"Now hold on there Wolfy. We have allot to talk about!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel his chest rising and falling quickly and he cleared his throat. Me obviously having the same effect on him, as he has on me.

"Luke, be careful, she's obviously scared." I heard Alice scaled. I could hear my pack running towards me. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and allot of snarling. Luke dropped me and i landed roughly onto the ground. I looked around. My boys where fighting with Luke.

- Don't hurt him!

I shouted ordered, panicking. I barely noticed Edward glance in my direction, i was too busy watching as the boys all stopped attacking him and backed away. They continued to snarl and growl but weren't attacking. I glanced to Luke. He glanced to me. We caught eyes and I couldn't look away. My heart began racing in my chest and He slowly crawled forwards, towards me. I didn't back away. I couldn't. I wanted him to be by me. And it scared me. I whined in fear and the boys started growling again. I whimpered, not understanding my bodies reaction to him. It was wrong, i could tell it was wrong. He was something different, something wrong. My pack weren't meant to be with these...people. Their scents, they burned our noses.

Except Luke's. Luke's made my body relax. It makes me breath. Like oxygen. He crawled towards me and gently puts his hand on my back as i lay down, my head on my front paws, my ears back and tail down. Showing submission. I couldn't do it. It frightened me beyond belief and, even if it goes against everything I've ever known, i just can't find it in myself to attack him for doing this to me. I was barely aware of the Cullen's talking.

"It's Okay...It's Okay..." Luke assured me. I whimpered again and felt him tense.

"Jasper? Jasper! Whats wrong with her?" Luke asked urgently as he inched closer to me.

"She's confused. I assume that She does not understand why she's feeling what she is towards you." The blonde man said as he watched me. I didn't know how he knew. Luke sighed and turned to look at me. I looked up at him and he smiled a little.

"I don't understand either, Trix." He said in a soothing voice I'd never heard from him before. And by the looks he was getting from his family, neither had they.


End file.
